Electronic article surveillance (“EAS”) systems are commonly used in retail stores and other settings to prevent the unauthorized removal of goods from a protected area. Typically, a detection system is configured at an exit from the protected area, which comprises one or more transmitters and antennas (“pedestals”) capable of generating an electromagnetic field across the exit, known as the “interrogation zone.” Articles to be protected can be tagged with security tags including an EAS marker that, when active, generates a response signal when passed through this interrogation zone. An antenna and receiver in the same or another “pedestal” detects this response signal and generates an alarm.
The security tag can also include an RFID element. The RFID element that is commonly incorporated in retail stores and is used in conjunction with an RFID reader. When the RFID element is within the interrogation zone of the RFID reader, the RFID element may be activated and provide information regarding the item associated with the RFID element (e.g., product description, serial number, location, etc.). In particular, the RFID element receives and responds to radio frequency (“RF”) signals to provide information related to the item that is within range of the RFID reader.
However, in certain scenarios, attachment of these security tags may damage the item the tag is meant to protect. Most conventional hard tags require a hole to be punctured into the item to be protected. This may damage the item. In particular, the movement of the EAS/RFID security tag as a consumer touches at or puts on an item may further increase the size of the initial puncture hole caused by the clamp, thereby damaging the item. While placement of the hard tag on a specific part of the item may help conceal this damage, the item has nevertheless been damaged and may cause a consumer to think twice about purchasing the item. As such, conventional hard tag mechanisms employed to protect an item may in turn end up damaging the item and causing the consumer not to purchase the item.
Non-hard tag solutions may help prevent possible damage from hard tags and may be relatively low in cost, but lack the level of security of the hard tag attachment mechanism. One commonly used non-hard tag solution uses swing tickets including EAS/RFID labels. For example, a swing ticket made from cardstock may include EAS/RFID mechanisms in which the swing ticket is typically attached to an item such as clothing and other goods using thin plastic tagging pins. The plastic tagging pins are attached using a tagging gun that pierces the item to insert the pin and the swing ticket. However, the swing ticket may be easily removed without the use of tools since the ticket can be either torn away from the pin or the pin manipulated to allow the extraction of the ticket. Even if the swing ticket itself is strengthened, e.g., by using hard plastic, it is still defeatable, thereby, leaving the item unprotected from possible theft.
Therefore, what is needed is a system and method for a security tag application system with an attachment mechanism which is lower in cost than current hard tag attachment systems, but has a higher level of security than provided by swing tickets. Moreover, there is a need for a security tag with an attachment mechanism that does not damage the item the tag was meant to protect.